Life Better Than What It Was
by Dolphin0150
Summary: What would happen if Chihiro never went into the spirit world? But another girl took her spot and she is more than just a human. Haku and other girl are about 16. Story complete!
1. going to the spirit world

Leaving the orphanage and going to the spirit world

"What's this?" a girl says as she gets attracted to a rundown building. But just then the wind pushes her into the rundown building. "Well its better than the orphanage; nobody wants a 16 year old." She says as she walks through the tunnel

***

"You called me?" a 16 year old, green haired boy said as he walked in.

"Yes Haku; I feel something coming I want you to look into it and report back to me!" a woman with a very large head said. Haku nodded then ran to the balcony and jumped. "Show-off" the lady said as she saw the white dragon fly off

***

As the girl come out of the tunnel she loves what she sees; a wide open field. "Wow what a lovely sight." She says and sighs. But as soon as she finishes her sigh a gust of wind blows. "My wind, I thought you left me!" _'My lady you must run!'_ the wind blows. "What?" she says now confused. _'Run!'_ it screams at her. And she listens to her gift and runs then when she starts running she hears a growl being blown though the wind so she looks back to see something chasing her. "The earth that I control, make me invisible!" Then to the dragons surprise she vanishes into thin air. Now he was furious; something told him to run after her but she was gone, so to let out his anger Haku goes to the ground and changes back to a human looking man just to punch at the ground. But the girl who saw all of this was surprised but terrified and caring for this sad young man; even though she's only a few feet away from him. "Beautiful" she whispers. But that was such a bad idea. Haku snapped his head then the girl ran with, again, Haku chasing her. Then something crazy happened to the girl that she didn't care about, she actually liked it. Wings, black ones, showed up and pulled her up into the air. Haku hearing wings flapping around him it made him confused but when it disappeared he changed back into a dragon and tried to follow the sound.

Off a couple miles away

The girl lands off in a corner, becomes visible, and the wings disappear. "Man, who was that?" she says like one of her old friends was there. But all of a sudden the man that was chasing her was pinning her down.

"Who are you?" he says with a heavy breathe. _'Must have worn him out.'_ She thought. "Answer me!" he shouts as he shakes the girl. Then she felt power; uncontrollable power, building in her. "Go away!" she shouts. "No I will not!" Haku snaps back. _'I really…'_she thought as she pushes him away and runs. But as soon as she gets a few feet, the power goes nuts. And she falls to the ground screaming. "Hey," Haku yells, "Ahh shit, hey girl are you alright?" he says as he pins her to the ground. "Get off me if you know whats good for you!" she grunted at him. "I will not get up; bring it on!" Haku shouts as he braces himself on whats about to happen.

Dolphin0150: Hey everyone!!! My mind is so crazy this was well is a dream that keeps going on well I write then type up my story! Please review even if it's bad! I would like that to know what you would like to read!!!!!


	2. Getting a job

Dolphin0150: Hi everyone sorry for the slow update! School gone crazy for me…. Ugh grades suck. Please review!! I do not own Spirited Away (I wish though)

* * *

"Get off of me!" she screams as Haku pins her down. But she never gives him time to snap back because the power took control; and she became an opposite looking dragon from Haku's own. "Arg great this adds dragons to my list of odd things." She says as she sees Haku change back into his dragon form. But then he starts snapping at her, which made her fly into the air so he snaps her to a red building and leaves her to fly into a room.

***

"Haku you really need to work on your landings but what did I feel?" the big headed woman said coldly. But Haku just went over to the balcony.

"Come on!" he shouts. "What are you doing?" the woman says But just as she says that, the girl rolls right into the room in human form. "This is what I felt, this _human_!" the woman shouts at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE, I AM NOT JUST SOME HUMAN!" the girl spat back with all the venom she had while her black wings come out flaring all around her. "Oh ho ho, I didn't feel just a human but a spirit guardian oh this is rich!", the woman laughs, "Do you know where you are?" "Yes, I'm on the spirit world, your Yubaba, and I'm in your bathhouse." "Very good but why are you here, it's not every day that a guardian comes to the spirit world." Yubaba says. "I got tired of my old place.." she says but then got cut off by the woman. "An orphanage, right?" _That_ got Haku's attention, he knew that humans put their kids there when they didn't want them or they died. "Yes, my parents didn't want me when I was small; they thought I was a demon child because my eyes went white and I had feathers come out of my back." she says trying not to cry but eyes betrayed her and a few tears came out. "Oh my god look at me I'm pathetic." She cries as she dries her eyes, "But nobody wanted a 16 year old singer with who knows what crazy powers." Just thinking of her past made her feel just as bad; all those years she was in that awful place, losing every friend she made when she was small. "Wait you're a singer?" Haku pipes up. "Ummm, I might just have a job for you; that is if you let me hear you." Yubaba says trying to be kind. Then the girl just got calm, "oh course." Then she just thought of a good song to sing and opened her little mouth; just to start singing.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now_

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

_  
_Haku felt so bad as the girl sang this sad tune. 'If only someone could help her.' He thought to himself.

_  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cos nothing's going right and  
Everything's a mess  
And no-one likes to be alone_

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah ,Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah ,Yeah  
Yeah ,Yeah  
Yeah ,Yeah  
Yeah

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you, I'm with you

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you oh

I'm with you  
I'm with you

"Wow how lovely" Haku says. "Ok I have a job for you; you will be our entertainer." Yubaba says. "Thank you ma'am!" the girl says as she thought to hug her but just bowed instead. "Wait a minute; to get this job you must sign a contract." Yubaba says as a pen and a piece of paper flies over to the girl. 'I mustn't give her my real name' she thought to herself as she signed her fake name. Then the paper just flies right into Yubaba's hands. "Your name is Nicole? Well its Nikki now; answer me Nikki!" Yubaba shouted at the girl. "Yes ma'am?" Nikki asked. "Good; Haku take so she can get ready, her show will start in 30 minutes." "Yes Yubaba" Haku said coldly and cruelly as well. Haku and Nikki left to go find Nikki's new room but they have to go through an elevator though. "Nikki you-" Haku starts but gets cut off by Nikki. "Don't talk; she's listening to us still" Nikki says as she feels Yubaba's magic around them. The rest of the way down to her room was very quiet. "Well here we are." Haku says as they got to a hallway with many doors down its path; but Nikki was just looking around the poorly dim hallway. "Were going to be sharing this hallway; it's the only rooms we don't have to share with people" he says as he opens the door. "Thank you" Nikki says as he walks through the door into her room. Haku walks in and closes the door behind him and hears muttering coming from Nikki. "Don't tell anyone on what I am or what I can do", she says in a very strict tone, "she's not listening to us anymore." "Oh…..you alright?" Haku says to her. "Yeah why wouldn't I be; but Nicole isn't my real name." "Wait what?" Haku said; he never knew someone would change their name just to get passed Yubaba's contracts. Nikki just sighed, "My real name is Carolyn, yes I'm an orphan, yes I'm a spirit guardian, and no I don't know why I'm a dragon; clearly this adds that to my weird list." "Wait what list?" Haku asks. But Carolyn is just mumbling to herself then out of thin air, a bag appears at Carolyn's side. "What the hell!?" Haku shouts while he goes nuts. "Calm down will ya!" Carolyn shouts, "My lord, you freak out at everything." "Whatever Carolyn you still need to practice, warm up, or do whatever you do for your show." He said with small amounts of coldness in his voice. "Fine." she says as she starts to sing.

_kurikaesu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa_

_tada aoi sora no aosawo shiru_

_hateshinaku michiwatsuzuite mieru keredo_

_kono ryoute wa hikariwo idakeru_

_sayonara no tokino shizukanamune_

_zeroni narukaradaga mimiwo sumaseru_

_ikiteiru fushigi shindeiku fushigi_

_hana mo kaze mo machi mo minnaonaji_

_yondeiru muneno dokoka okude_

_itsumo nando demo yumewo egakou_

Haku just loves her voice ever so wanting; ever so needing.

_kanashimi no kazuwo iitsuku suyori_

_onaji kuchibiru de sotto utaou_

_tojiteiku omoideno sononakani itsumo_

_wasuretakunai sasayakiwo kiku_

_kona gonani kudakareta kagami no uenimo_

_atarashii keshiki ga utsusareru_

_hajimari no asa(no) shizukana mado_

_zeroni narukarada mitasarete yuke_

_umi no kanatani wa mou sagasanai_

_kagayaku monowa itsumo kokoni_

_watashi no nakani mitsukeraretakara_

As Carolyn finishes her song she finds Haku staring at her from the windowsill but then there was knocking on her door so she goes and answers it. "Miss. Nikki is Master Haku with you?" a small frog asks her. "Yes he is." She said. "Yubaba would like to see him." the frog says as he bows and hops away. "I'll come back for you when it's time for your show," Haku says as he gets off the sill and walks over to her, "there's some kimonos in the closet, chose anyone you want; they are yours to wear." He says as he leaves the room. "Wow and just to think he was so cruel to me." Carolyn thought out loud as she puts her hands on her hips and looks out the door the way Haku left in. Then Carolyn looked over at the closet and walked over to pull the door open. There she saw beautiful dark-blue green kimonos. 'Ok something's not right, how did they know I love dark blue green?' she thought to herself as she pulled a plain kimono out and stuck it on her in a flash like she was in one before. And with her outfit all taken care of; she went back to singing.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind._

But Carolyn doesn't even make it through the first verse when her ring glows white. "I'm in the spirit world and yet they need my help." She says as a black floor length robe goes on her as well as a black hood that covers most of her face and she disappears into the night spinning around wrapping the robe around her.

***

"Haku this is the last time I'm going to say this; you must kill Nikki!" Yubaba screams.

* * *

Dolphin0150: Hi everyone!! I hope you all like my story so far and I would like to hear it so if you could please review it would help so greatly, even if it's bad comments I really don't care! And Carolyn is a person I add into all my story just to give a little twist.


	3. Small love

Dolphin0150:HI everyone I love that people are reading my story but if you could review would be great! So enough talking and on to the story! Thank you for reviewing Kristy Annabelle Cullens ! I don't own Spirited Away.

* * *

"Then why did you give her a job?" Haku said as he tried avoiding her glare. "You arrogant dragon!" Yubaba shouts as she throws Haku into a wall knocking him out. "You should know she'll bring in unwanted customers." But Haku was out cold but Yubaba didn't know that so she picked him up by the throat.

"Put him down."

Yubaba still holding Haku turns around to see a figure in a black robe standing there. "This is none of your business '_guardian_'!" Yubaba spat at the person. "Actually under spirit guardian protocols, this does concern me; help any hurt or defenseless spirit from humans and other spirits, so I say again let him go before I have to use force." The person said calmly as wings unfurl, black with white symbols covering them. "Make me!" Yubaba shouted. "You really don't want me to do that." "TRY ME!" that's when everything went fast; Carolyn dashed towards Yubaba, grabbed Haku, and pushes her into the wall. Then Carolyn mumbled again and Haku glowed then she laid him black down; and she rushed back over to Yubaba. "What are you going to do to me?" she says now scared for her life. "You almost killed a noble your punishment is death." She says as a golden black ball appears from her hand. "They are very displeased with you Yubaba!" Carolyn shouts as she threw the ball at Yubaba's heart and she turned into dust. 'HAKU!' Carolyn thinks as she runs over to Haku. "Haku, Haku wake up, Haku!" she shouts as she shakes him. "HAKU COME ON WAKE UP!" she screams starting to cry as she lays on his chest. Then without her knowing she turns into her dragon which starts to glow.

"Carolyn?" a voice spoke but it wasn't Haku's. "Um?"Carolyn says as she turns around and goes back into human form. When she turns around to see the lord of the water dragons. "My lord." She cries as she bows to him. "You may get up my child." The lord said as he held out a hand to her. "My child?" Carolyn asks as she took his hand to get up. "You're a water type dragon now; you've been destined to since you were born." He says as he found out what Carolyn was really doing. "What happened here?" he asks. "Yubaba attacked him, trying to make Haku kill me," Carolyn said as she looks down at Haku, "But he refused to so she went nuts, knowing that you're not suppose to threaten nobles." "I see so what did you do?" the lord said. "I told her to stop, she didn't so I attacked her telling her _'they'_ were very displeased, and killed her." Carolyn said proudly. "Very good, even when you didn't have any experience or training, you handled this very well." "Thank you my lord it gives me great pleasure on making you so proud." Carolyn said as she bows to him.

Just then a moan came from over at Haku and his eyes opened. "What…happened it feels like I got kicked by a horse?" Haku said groggily. "Kohaku!" Carolyn said as she got on her knees next to him. "Are you ok?" Haku's eyes got wide, "How long have you known?" "Since I met you." "Then why didn't you--" "I couldn't Yubaba remember." She said whining to him. "Fine but you can still call me Haku." He said smiling at her. "Of course!" she said back to him as she gave him a hug. Then the lord cleared his throat with made Carolyn remember who was there. "Oh my lord I'm sorry!" she says as she stands up next to him. "It's alright; son you alright now?" the lord asks him being very concerned. "Yes father I'm fine." "Whoa wait a second! Father and son?," looking at Haku, "Why didn't you tell me!" Carolyn shouted at Haku. Oh she felt bad now; she was always to protect the all of the lords' children, no matter if they liked it or not. "I didn't want to be babied Carolyn; I don't like that rule." Haku said as he got up but then fell into Carolyn's arms. "Yes Carolyn he never likes to be babied." The lord said chuckling at his son. "Well I'm doing to now he needs it so I'll go do that; bye my lord." Carolyn said as she got a better grip on Haku and left the room. "Wow Carolyn your eyes are really white." Haku said as he went out of it. On the way down people were just staring because Carolyn had her hood up with her wings unfurled around her as she held Haku in her arms. "Spirit guardian, is Master Haku alright?" a little voice spoke through the crowd. "Yes Haku will be fine he just got tired; but I need to talk to all of you as soon I put him down so I need all of you to go into the main room at once for a meeting." Carolyn said as she kept going to her room. As soon as she got to her room she muttered a word that sounded like _'dörren'_; then the door opened. She walked in to put Haku on her bed, wrote a note for him, and left.

Dolphin0150: how was that? I would really like to know! Tell me in a review; it's not that hard just click the button right under this and put your comment on it. IT'S JUST THAT EASY! Really it is.


	4. Love is so in the air

Dolphin0150: Hi guys loving the story yet? No? Then let's get on to the good stuff! I don't own Spirited Away. I wish though.

* * *

"I's sure your all wondering why I'm here," there was a brief silence, "Yubaba was being cruel and not caring for anyone but herself. Therefore she was punished for her crime and for almost killing a noble." There was many gasps and mumbling though the room. "Who was it?" the same voice spoke out as the last time. "Haku; and on that note, because Yubaba almost killed him, her punishment was death so Haku will now take Yubaba's place; I want no whining or complaining with this is that understood?" Carolyn said out to the crowd. "Yes." said the crowd not wanting to anger her. "So are you going to watch us?" "Yes but I'm always watching." Many more gasps ran though the crowd. "Can you tell us who you are?"

***

Haku slowly sat up in Carolyn's bed looking around. 'Why am I in Carolyn's room?' he thought to himself. Then he finds a note on the windowsill, he picks it up and reads it.

_Dear Haku, _

_How do you feel? If its not good go back to sleep but if its good you may come down to the main room, all of the staff and me are having a little meeting on how the bathhouse should be ran. I would like you to come down because as of now you are in charge of the bathhouse, take pride and honor in it, and last but not least don't act like Yubaba! And don't worry I'm not leaving._

_Your friend,_

_Carolyn _

That worried Haku, the staff hated meetings; Haku then dropped the note and ran to the main room just to find the staff, his staff pretty calm. "Can you tell us who you are?" Haku got furious, "That's enough!", he snarled as he walked out. "You will not ask that type of question, now do you have any problems with that?" Haku shouted. Then ringing, like a bell ringing echoed the bathhouse. "Alright everyone; the customers are coming but before everyone goes I'm changing the price.." Moans went through the room. "But Master Haku they already complain about them." "Quite! If you let me finish I was going to say that I'm cutting the price in half, now everyone go to work!" Haku shouted with so much enthusiasm it made all of his staff ready to work. "Carolyn you ok?" Haku whispered to her. "Yeah come; I still need to get ready." Carolyn said as she walked away with Haku following her. "Why don't you practice in my new room?" "It still has Yubaba's things in it; you sure?" "Yeah come on let's get your things." He said. Then when they got out of view of everyone Haku took off Carolyn's hood and latched the same hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I felt what you did." Haku whispered in Carolyn's ear sudvaily. "But I.., my dragon took over; I don't know what happened." Carolyn said sheeply. "She did it for a reason." Haku said as they got to Carolyn's room and walked through the opened door. "Then what was the reason?" Carolyn stated being blind with love that was blossoming. But she grabs her bag; goes to her closet and mutters words again. Then the clothes in the closet disappears. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this; come lets go but first turn back into normal Carolyn." "Oh right," then her hood went off and her eyes changed back to their normal color, "there better?" she said spinned towards Haku. "Yes very much." Haku said with a smirk while he held out his arm to her. "Thank you Haku." She said as she took Haku's arm and went towards Haku's new room.

***

"LIN!" the small frog boy shouted to a tall brown haired woman. "What frog boy!?" Lin snapped back as she's cleaning the bath for next person. "You know the new girl right; Nikki, I didn't see her at the meeting!" "Maybe she didn't know about it." "But when I had to get Master Haku; I felt power and it wasn't from Master Haku." "Nushi drop it; stop being so noise and work!" Lin shouted. "Jeez Lin don't need to be so mean, all I'm saying is that Nikki might be more than what she says she is." Nushi said as he hops away.

***

"Everyone is working hard; don't you think Haku?" Carolyn said as she opens her eyes. Haku was over at his desk with paper everywhere. "How on earth did she keep track of everything!?" Haku shouted as he pushed away finance reports and herb order forms. "Haku," Carolyn said with a sigh as she walked near him to rub his shoulders, "calm down my love you worry too much." Carolyn said. Haku heard what she said and pulled her down into his lap. "Do you really mean that or was it your dragon?" Haku said as he looked deep into Carolyn's brown eyes. Carolyn remembering what she just said. Carolyn didn't know what to do; it wasn't her dragon who said it and she wasn't sure if she could say it. Then it clicked; just because she can't say it, doesn't mean she can't show it. "Carolyn?" Haku said as he pulled Carolyn's eyes back into view. "Haku." Carolyn whispered in Haku's ear which made him shiver. "I do love you, I guess I was unsure to tell you." She whispered in his ear as she straddled him. Haku moaned at her movement as Carolyn kept going. "Oh my god Carolyn!"Haku shouted as he picked her up to take her over to his bed. Once on the bed Carolyn just started to cover Haku with kisses. Haku just had to stop her; he wanted to love those sweet plump lips of Carolyn's. Once Haku stole her lips Carolyn moaned in delight which Haku took no time wasting to slip his tongue into her sweet mouth.

* * *

Dolphin0150: Wow I feel good! Two chapters in one day! Please review!! Oh and next Chapter is going to have major lemons in it so if you want you can pass it; nothing much is going to go on with the chapter!


	5. Becoming His Mate

Dolphin0150: Hi everyone sorry its took me soo long to update I like read lemons but writing my own is much more harder than I thought so please bare with me and I'll try to make it work!

* * *

Haku was going nuts when Carolyn moaned in his kisses. Just as Carolyn did her latest moan Haku slipped his hand under the folds of her kimono to find that she wasn't wearing that weird piece of clothing but wrapping of some cloth. Carolyn had to laugh; Haku made a funny face when he felt this. "Haku, love is something wrong?" Carolyn spoke. "No nothing I wasn't thinking right; but this has got to go." Haku said as he pushed the silk gown off her shoulders. Carolyn blushed when the kimono came off but Haku just kept taking off her clothing; he found out that Carolyn had taken the normal way that spirits use as a bra so he starts to unwrap it seeing that every wrap around her chest that it was very tight. Once the long strip of fabric was off Haku just smiled at his lover as she went brighter in color. "My love what's wrong?"Haku says. "I..I" Haku loves when he makes her stutter so he just smiles even bigger as he goes to her face and kisses her again. "Carolyn its fine; I love you" Haku says as he takes one of her breast and sucks it. "OH Haku!" she moans as she arcs her back and pushes her breast into Haku's mouth more.

Haku then takes the other breast in his hand and twists the nibble in his fingers owning another moan from Carolyn. After he was done giving attention to the 'twins' he went up to Carolyn who was whimpering for him as Haku took her lips again. Haku kissed her for a very long time; he was lucky that she was part spirit with how long he made this kiss but during the never-ending kiss Haku's hand was snaking down Carolyn to her warm wet center. "Ahhh Haku-!" Carolyn moaned as he fingers rubbed her clit. "Does this feel good to you?" Haku asked as he rubbed faster. "AHH YES HAKU IT DOES!" Carolyn screams in pleasure. Haku was giving her so much pleasure, she had a mini orgasm. "Oh Carolyn I love you so." Haku says as he licked Carolyn clean. "Haku you tease." Carolyn said still breathing heavy. "But you know you love me."Haku says as he takes her lips. "Sadly yes." Carolyn says as the kiss ended. Haku was shocked,_ 'I thought she loved me!'_ Carolyn then seeing the pain in his face; "Haku I was joking." Carolyn laughed. "Sure, you cruel girl." "Me, cruel? Nah more of a bad girl who needs punishment." Haku wanted to hear that because at times it was true; she was so bad that he had to holdback himself to punishes her. Carolyn then sat up wanting to keep going; pulled at the end of Haku's shirt, then lifting it off of him. Carolyn ran her hands up and down Haku's toned chest getting a low growl from Haku. Carolyn laughed at his growl as she pulled down Haku's pants. Haku's breathing hitched when his pants came off all the way. "Looks like someone is getting very horny." Carolyn claims as she sees Haku getting an erection. "It's because you're so beautiful Carolyn and I love you." He said as Carolyn pulled down the rest of his clothing. Haku moans as his dick was welcomed to the cold air; it sprang up and Haku went red. Carolyn laughed to herself as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and pumped up and down. "Ah Carolyn….yes just like that!" Haku shouted as he cummed on her hand. Carolyn licking off Haku's seeds and swallowed it, smiled at Haku. "You sick little girl." Haku said as he flipped her over where he's on top. "You ready?" Haku asked Carolyn to make sure. "Yes Haku but careful please." Carolyn told him. Haku getting what she said and slowly pushed his penis in her wet center. Carolyn's face showed pain when Haku was half way in; he went to her lips and kissed them. "Almost there love I promise it will never hurt again." Haku reassured his lover. Carolyn nodded as Haku pushed the rest of his member in her then earning a scream from Carolyn. "Haku it hurts, take it out! It hurts too much!" she shouts. "Carolyn!"Haku says has he puts his hands on her shoulders. "Carolyn calm down and don't move. This will be the only time it will hurt so let me hurt you this once and after that I will never be able to hurt you again." Carolyn looks deep into Haku's eyes to see if he was lying but they where firm and trusting. "Sorry Haku." Carolyn says weakly. "What for love?" "For freaking out with the pain you see I've been in an orphanage for most of my life so I never had and sisters or friends to tell me how it feels." "Oh Carolyn my love its fine; at least you're out of that place right?" Haku says as he puts his forehead on hers. "Yeah my life better than what it was right?" "Yes love better here than on the mortal side." Carolyn giggled, "Oh Haku?" "Yes love?" "It doesn't hurt anymore." "You ready then?" "Yes Haku I want to scream your name."Carolyn said to Haku. Then with that he started to slowly thrust in and out. "AHH Haku faster!" Carolyn moans in pleasure. "As my mistress commands." Haku says as he goes faster and gets even louder moans from Carolyn. "H…Haku I'm coming!" she screams in pleasure. "I am too love… ugh you feel so good love." Haku says to her. Haku thrusts faster as he feels him climax coming. "HAKU!" Carolyn screams as her climax came. But just when Carolyn felt good she felt great when Haku came in her and screaming her name. But just as Haku released his seed in Carolyn she growled and roared. When that happened Carolyn changed into her dragon which means for Haku which was still in her at the time was thrown to the wall and he changed into his._ 'Carolyn, you're now mine.' _Haku spoke to himself as he flew over to Carolyn.

"NO DON'T YOU DARE!" a voice came from the dragon. But Haku didn't listen, he wanted Carolyn as his mate and this was the only way he was going to get; to have sex with a pissed off female dragon. Haku had to dodge Carolyn's jaws as it was snapping at his head, his legs, and his whiskers. He was very lucky that she wasn't that flexible or it would not be very great on Haku's part. "NO!"the voice growled again. "To bad." Haku said as he was able to get his member in her. This was the most difficult part; he had to stay in her till he came which would be hard to do. Carolyn was starting to calm down but was still pissed so she was trashing her body, turning it in every way to get Haku out, and was trying to bite him as he trusted in her. Carolyn was becoming relentless as Haku knew that she was somewhat liked this. _'Almost there!' _Haku shouted in his head as a knot in Haku stomach was getting harder to hold back. He just couldn't take it anymore so he came in her; which made Carolyn whimper and made her calm again. "What? What happened?" Carolyn said being normal again. "Carolyn my love!"Haku said as he licked the side of her face (A/N she is still a dragon but she can control it more now). "You probably don't remember anything that just happened did you?" "What?"Carolyn asked. "Humm how to make you remember? Ah I know one way but it might not work." Haku said as he stuck his head on Carolyn's underbelly. "Do it." Carolyn said; she wanted to know what happened. All she knew that her dragon took over and then since Carolyn took her body back; she felt control over it now. "Alright then Carolyn." Haku said as he lifted himself of Carolyn and started to trust in and out of Carolyn owing growls from her as he went faster. Carolyn was in so much pleasure she had to hold on to something but she didn't want to put holes in the bed. Then it got her attention; _'bite his shoulder, males love it when we do that.'_ Her dragon was talking to her; she didn't know what to do. But she did do it; she was able to get her jaw up to Haku, who had his eyes closed so he never knew what was going on. Carolyn opened her mouth and bit Haku's shoulder. Haku felt something on his shoulder so he opened his eyes to see Carolyn attached to his shoulder and was moaning into it. "Carolyn…" Haku sighed. They just stayed at their speed; wanting to enjoy the feeling knowing deep in their guts that it will be a long time before they could do this again. Then after a long time of thrusts in and out of Carolyn; Haku felt like he was going to explode again. "Carolyn I'm almost there!" Haku whispers to her. Then a very muffled voice came out that sounded like _I am too_. Then when she said that Haku came inside her and he felt Carolyn shake under him so she must of came as well. Haku pulled his member out of Carolyn who let go of his shoulder, now a human again so Haku did the same. "Wow Haku that's was.." Carolyn said being very tired and was unable to finish what she said because she fell asleep. Haku just sighed as he grabbed the covers and pulled them over himself and Carolyn. _'What am I going to do with you my love?'_ He thought to himself as he fell asleep as well with Carolyn in his arms.

* * *

Dolphin0150: wow that took a long time! I hope you guys all love it. Plz review this I would love to hear what you have to say about my story!!


	6. Memories

Dolphin0150: Hi everyone! Soo sorry that it's taking me this long to update! Online school is a big hassle and one of my guy friends which I like has been having mental breakdowns and I had to calm him down but I don't own _Spirited Away_. Now on with the story!

The next morning Carolyn wakes up to find herself wrapped up in Haku's arms. _'Ah shit I can't believe I did that!' _Carolyn screams in her head. "So you didn't want to do it?" Haku says as he gets as close to her as possible. "No I wanted to; it's just feels like I broke a rule or something." Carolyn said as she turns to face Haku and snuggle with him. "If you did break something my father might be able to help; he is the All Mighty Ryujin." "Yeah I guess your—wait how did you know what I said; I said it in my head!"she said as she gets up on her elbows to look at Haku._ 'Wow that took her awhile.'_ Haku just sighed, "since we did what we did; I can read you mind, feel your pain, and any mood you're in but you should be able to do the same to me." Carolyn chuckled to herself, '_I've always been able to Haku_.' "WHAT!" Haku shouts. "Shoot! Duh Haku; spirit guardian." "Oh right." Haku said as he pulls Carolyn back down onto the bed. "Go back to sleep my love we have four more hours till opening." Haku whined to his lover. "Alright Haku."Carolyn said as snuggled back with him but then she saw her hand with a gash across it. "What is this!" Carolyn shouted being freaked out. Haku looked at her hand and kissed her, "it's a way of telling everyone your mine." "But why a gash?" Carolyn asked him. "I don't know why love but please go back to sleep." He whined again. "Fine" she said as she closes her eyes.

A few hours later….

"Love, wake up." Haku said as he shook Carolyn a little. "Huh?" "Time to get up love; your show starts in two hours." Haku says calmly. "Has the night started yet?"Carolyn said sitting up. "About five minutes ago." "Oh Haku!"Carolyn says as she gets out of the bed and rushed to the closet to grab a kimono. "What?" Haku said as he leaned up against the doorpost as he watched Carolyn get dressed. "I was going to make sure everyone was working fine" she said as the black robe came on her. "Fine come on I'll walk you down" Haku said as he offered his arm to her. "Thank you Haku" Carolyn said as she took his arm and they both walked down stairs together.

"LIN! Look nice the spirit guardian is coming around" Nushi shouted as he hoped by.

"Alright Nushi" Lin shouted back.

"Good morning Lin" a calm voice spoke behind her. Lin quickly turned around to see the spirit guardian, "oh, you sacred me miss—?" "Abby, and you don't have to add Miss in front of it; your older than me" Abby laughed. "I think I can do that" Lin said with a smile. "Ok well I have to be going now; bye Lin" Abby said as she walked away, waving at her.

"Abby" Haku asked when they got back to his room.

"What? What was I suppose to say" Carolyn questioned as she took off her black robe and Haku saw what type of kimono she was wearing. "Love the kimono Carolyn" Haku says as he stares at it. "Huh" Carolyn says dumbly as she looks down at her kimono to find a white dragon wrapped around her body. "Woh; didn't realize it when I put it on," Carolyn laughed as she spun around in it. "I like it!" she said in a high pitched voice while her eyes changed to a greenish yellow color. Haku who was watching her noticed her quick change in personalizes and was confused. The next thing he knows is that Carolyn is on the floor knocked out.

Carolyn knew what happened; she triggered a memory and her body wanted to show her something. Her vision was opened to a house with a man. The man has bright orange hair and he was crying. This is always the situation; a man was sad and crying but she had a feeling that this was going to be the most horrifying vision she was going to have of her friend. She walked around to see the front of him. When she saw the front of him she was horrified; the man had a razor in his hand and blood was coming out of many cuts on his opposite wrist. Carolyn tried to grab his hand that held the razor as it sliced another line in the man's wrist. Carolyn was heartbroken to see her friend in the state he was in. She tried to make him stop again but this time she grabbed the wrist that had cuts on it; she was able to grab it but something took it out of her grasps and pulled it upwards. She looked behind her to see an old woman holding it looking at the man with sad eyes. Carolyn was happy that someone was watching over him when she could not; she looked at her hand that grabbed the man to see that it had his blood on it and she screamed.

The scream got Carolyn out of her vision. It terrified her; she again looked at her hand that had the blood on it to see that there was blood on it but there was something written in it. _'He's not going to get any better.' _Carolyn ran to the bathroom to wash the blood off her hand to see another message in the water with the blood mixed in it. _'He's only going to get worse if you don't come back.'_ Carolyn then turned off the water and ran out of the bathroom to see a blue butterfly in front of her. "Where's your muchness, you stupid girl?" it asked she was as it flew out of the room, out the open window. Carolyn then broke down crying and she sat on the floor and brought up her knees to her chest to rock herself.

"Carolyn" Haku shouted as he came in to check on Carolyn but he found her huddled up crying. "My muchness….my muchness," Carolyn muttered to herself, " my muchness is gone." "Carolyn what are you talking about" Haku asked getting confused. Carolyn then turned her head towards him, "My muchness!" Carolyn just kept crying while Haku looked at her; Haku grabbed her to try to calm her but it just made everything worse. "Let go of me," Carolyn says as her eyes went dark yellow, "you guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering, shuken juggling sluking urpal. Barlom muck egg brimni!" _'Hatter!'_ Carolyn then jerked her hand out of Haku's grasp and disappears out of sight.

Dolphin0150: Sorry everybody for taking sooo long updating. I'm losing ideas for this story so I'm going to be closing this story soon but making it go along with a different story I'm working on right now. And I'm giving hints in the story on what it is well big hints but still. Please Review….it's how I get paid!


	7. AN

Dolphin0150: sorry everyone I didn't stop with my story. I been so busy with this quarter in school and now that I'm on break I an work on it but….my computer got a nasty virus on it and I had to clean my whole computer. Well my father moved my stories….supposely but when I went to work on this story I found out that my whole story file which holds all my stories as a whole then in its own chapters when I put them on here….but that file is missing and my father happens to be out of the house at the moment…grrr you geocaching! So I will get the story up and running as soon as I can thank you!


	8. Leaving the Pain

**Dolphin0150: Hey everyone! I know I put this on wait and you guys love this but I can't keep going…I lost my thrill for Spirited Away… in my head I plan what's going to happen next. Sometimes I act them out to get a feel for them and to get it more in depth and my family has walked into my room many times or saw my many ideas. But in my head I had Haku get very…positives and nasty… I'm not going to go too far into it cuz it's this chapter…but one more thing…I wasn't planning on having this big of a jump; it was an idea I got but I needed to fill in the time lapse and I couldn't so I'm very sorry.**

**/LBTWIW\\**

Years later…

Carolyn did come back and Haku claimed her many times. That year was their first year for mating and the outcome was great, 5 months later Kohaku Junior was born looking just like his father and Haku couldn't have been happier. Carolyn still got visions of her friend making himself busy with work and not sleeping; it hurt her inside every time she came back into the real world; Haku noticed that something wasn't right with her and Carolyn always said it was nothing. The next year of mating gave them both twins, a little boy and a little girl, the girl being named Kai and looked like her father; the little boy was named Bourne whom looked like his mother. That year was weird for Carolyn; her first son was old enough to mate and thus did so. Carolyn never knew that it took so less time for her son to mature. But Carolyn never questioned it. As the third year of Haku and Carolyn being together and nearing the mating season Carolyn noticed Haku becoming more violent with her when they had sex with each other. That year Haku wanted a son but Carolyn gave him a girl. In this world the child cannot be taken away from the mother till the child is a week old and with Haku not pleased that he got a girl and not a boy he took the child away from Carolyn as soon as Haku was able to walk in and see that Carolyn had to be in here dragon form to give birth to this child and just finished cleaning her child when Haku then turned into his dragon and snapped his muzzle at her snatching the baby dragon up and left the room with the child thus killing it once it was outside far away from her mother. This happened for 5 years straight when Carolyn gave him a girl, but lucky for her she only had one girl out of those five years.

The next year, the sixth, Carolyn was mated to Haku again, "you better have a boy this time." But that year Carolyn had twins again, a little boy named Suija but the little girl? The boy was born first and Haku saw the male and then kissed Carolyn and acted like nothing happened from six years and left again. When Haku left Carolyn then had Mai. Carolyn's midwife hid Mai every time Haku checked on her and his son.

Her daughter never left her side, Mai had very crazy curly hair that went everywhere but it was the color of Carolyn's hair and Carolyn also thinks that she doesn't have any powers what so ever because she was born as a human so was her brother. Suija knew about his sister but never brought it up with his father when Carolyn promised him not to say anything when she had to hide Mai one day. Another day came and Mai was with her now nanny till next mating season but Carolyn couldn't take it, she needed out. Haku just left from his latest rape/sex to Carolyn. This time he left bruises and gashes everywhere; when Ester walked into with Mai in tow she saw Carolyn looking around for things and packed them into a large bag that would be going on her back but then she hid it quickly and pulled Mai around her to her back as Haku walked in, "who is that?" "Your daughter, Mai." "I don't have a daughter, I have a son." Just then Haku tries to grab Mai but Carolyn blocks him scratching him on the face, "oh your dead now Carolyn just wait; I can easily get another mate, males can have many mates but I stayed by you side not taking any more mates and this is how you treat me! Your mate!" Haku then left the room slamming the door behind him. Carolyn then turned around to Mai and hugged her; she then turned to Ester as she went into hysterics asking for her to watch Mai, even asked her to take her to Zeniba. Ester agreed and Carolyn then grabbed her bag as the door opened again and Carolyn saw her eldest son standing in the doorway, "mom?" "I'm leaving junior, your father…he's not the same when we had you…" Junior crossed the room and took his mother into his arms, "I know mom, I see you, I saw how he acted when he saw Mai, and I only had one sister till Mai came along. And mom," Junior looked at her, "I'll protect you to leave here, I don't want to see my mother die. I'll also help protect Mai; I'll even take her myself mom." Carolyn looked deep into her son's eyes and cried, "I would like that very much junior, not being mean to Ester but I think it would be safer for Mai to go with you junior." Junior nodded, "I'll come back for her once you made it out of here and way from this place."

Carolyn then ran to the stables and jumped on the bare back of her horse named Midnight with her bag on her back as the kicked Midnight to ride on into the field that was outside of the bathhouse and outside of the little town she was in. As Carolyn neared the exit where she entered many years before but then a roar was then heard as she turned her head around and saw Haku chasing her but as he was close to stopping her junior then tackled him as Carolyn turned back and made Midnight run faster. As Carolyn crossed the barrier and went back into the real world Carolyn could hear off into the distance a sad cry; she knew the Haku she loved was still there but the new Haku over powered him and Carolyn didn't turn back. Carolyn went out of Japan and went into Asia, she then crossed over Asia and into Europe where she crossed water again and stopped in London. She travels around London seeing a very small house with smoke coming from the chimney. Carolyn jumped off of Midnight and walked towards the house, when she got to the door she lightly rapped on the door. When the door opened a woman was standing in the doorway with her husband behind her, "Madame I know its late but may I rest here tonight, I'll be right out in the morning." The woman looked at her husband and he shrugged, then woman agreed and told her that around back was a stable she could put her horse there for the night and allowed her to give her horse some hay to eat also. Upon leaving her horse in the stable she came into the warm house feeling safe in the small home. The woman came to her and told her there was a bath running upstairs for her. Carolyn told her it was necessary but the woman told her it was fine and led her upstairs to help her clean herself and gave her new clean clothes that were in her bag. Once Carolyn was dry and hair was brushed she came back down and sat with the older couple.

"My dear may I say that is very interesting clothes you have on." Carolyn looked down at her kimono and looked at the woman, "I came from Japan leaving a bad marriage behind me and this was all the clothing type I had." The woman looked sorry for Carolyn, "oh my dear are you alright; did he beat you? I saw faint bruises on your back but didn't say anything." Carolyn looked away, "I know it's the way of the woman to be obedient of her husband but it was going on for years killing every daughter I had. I even left my youngest and second daughter to the care of my oldest son to watch her till I found that I was really safe again from him." The husband finally says something to Carolyn making her relax on the spot, "well then my dear you may stay here for as long as you would like." Carolyn's eyes then teared up, "I would like that very much, thank you."

**/LBTWIW\\**

**Dolphin0150: hey everyone! I'm so sorry but this is the end of Spirited Away but I will be making a squeal but it's to another story. Once it's up and going I will post the name on this story line. I'm sorry if you wanted more from me but I was losing thought to this story, I was in major writers block when I first did this story and found that if I filled in time lapses I could make it work. Well I guess not. **


End file.
